


Hold me close

by Peculiarperson69



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Oneshot, Zak Ahmed Loves Darryl Noveschosch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peculiarperson69/pseuds/Peculiarperson69
Summary: Bad liked Skeppy, but he and the boue boy had gotten in a fight and Skeppy had left on one of his trips, Bad locked himself up in his base constantly wondering whether he had ruined there friendship or not, he was spiraling around in nothing but sadness and heartbreakUntil Quackity showed upAnd he honestly wouldn't have it any other way
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	Hold me close

Quackity made his was inside the base hearing the spft sniffles as he saw Bad sitting in the living room cirled up in a ball, Quackity's eyes soften as he makes his way over to the demon wrapping his arm around Bad pulling the latter closer as Bad cried softly, Quackity rubbed his back already knowing what to do since they had been in this situation many times, Skeppy got angry and stormed off, Bad cried thinking he ruined thete friendship, Quackity will somehow find him and comfort him

It became standard procedure at this point

They had grown closer aswell, at one point Bad even telling Quackity about his small crush on the blue boy, but it quickly faded once the other had began ignoring him causing him to lock himself up in his base and just wallow around all day, with Quackity there

Everyday he would come visit the demon and the two would talk about random things, Quackity had tried to get the demons mind off of it when he suggested teaching him how to bake, Bad immediately perker up at the opportunity to teach someone he cared about one of his passions as he dragged the navy blue boy to the kitchen

It was a disaster 

The two of them where covered with batter and where laughing loudly but had somehow managed to finish up atleast 6 muffins which they ate happily, Quackity smiled as he watched Bad laugh at a oke he had made, the demon should always be laughing or smiling, he deserved it with how sweet and nice he was

Then the feelings popped up

Both didn't know what to do

It was akward yes, but soon they began warming up agai and even confessed to eachother, they smiled and laughed at there own stupidity seeing that the other did infact return the feelings, they coiled it off with a small peck and soon Quackity left and Bad went to bed, the next day Bad had finally dragged himself out of his base feeling the suns warm ways touch his pitch blacj skin, he smiled at the sensation as he closed the door behind him 

He and Quackity did nothing but hang out all day, and soon Bad became his old self again, but with Quackity as his boyfriend, everyone was surprisingly okay with there relationship, congratulated them or really just didn't care

Bad hadn't told Skeppy though....

The boy was out on one of his trips and Bad couldn't help but worry for his friend as he sat at the edge of the lake looking out seeing some fish swim around, he felt a soft hand go over his as he flinched and quickly turned to look, relaxing when he saw the younger familiar face, Quackity smiled and Bad smiled hesitantly before turning back to the lake his smile vanishing instantly, Quackity stared as he sighed inching closer to Bad squeezing his hand reassuringly "Quacky?" Bad asked and Quackity perked up at the new nickname

"Do you think I was selfish?" Bad asked looking away, Quackity quickly shook his head as he put his hand under he demons chin lifting him up so they could face eachother "bad, it isn't, if anything he should be the one to apologize to you" Quackity said he could tell the demon was about to protest tpso to cut him off Quackity wrapped his arms aroudn Bad's waist hoisting the taller on his lap 

Bad squeeked with surprise as he looked at Quackity who stared straight back into colorless eyes

"Bad, it isn't your fault" Quackity said pulling the demon closer there lips inches apart as they stared at eachother "besides, if Skeppy is just gonna keep on hurting you, you shouldn't feel bad that your relationship would end, cause you deserve to be happy Bad" Quackity said pulling the latter in a small kiss

Bad put his hands on Quackity's shoulders for balance as they deepened the kiss befpre pulling away breathing slightly heavier "besides, I'll be here with you" Quackity smiled at Bad putting his hand to his face and softly caressing his cheek "you deserve so much more Bad, so much more that what Skeppy would give you" Quackity said and Bad smiled "thankyou Quacky" Bad said befire he dipped his head down and they kissed once again

This one was longer, and abit more passionate

Quackity groaned as he pulled away breathing heavily "Bad, I love you, but your crushing me please get off" Quackity squeeked out struggling to breathe as Bad put all his weight on the younger "oh! Sorry" Bad said getting off the younger who immediately gasped for breath clutching his chest "this...this is why I top" The younger breathed out causing Bad to laugh abit blush very apparent on both of there faces....

\-----

Skeppy felt the tears roll down his cheeks as he clutched the poppy in his hand, he had watched everything 

When he came back everyone was giving him the side eye, he had asked where Bad was, nobody bothered to answer him before Puffy caved in and told him he saw Bad with Quackity by the lake, she had also told him that Bad and Quackity had became abit more "acquainted" with eachother, he didn't want to believe it though

Cause he knew Bad had a crush on him for months, he was just playing hard to get

But when he turned the corner and saw the demon crying he immediately rushed over only for Quackity to come out of the forest and sit down next to Bad, he coukd hear there conversation and he felt his teeth grit, who did Quackity think he was anyways!? 

Appearently he was the one who pulled Bad onto his lap as he whispered somehting to Bad that seemed to calm him down, he one who coukd plant his lips on the soft demon that smelled weirdly like muffins 

He really was to late.....


End file.
